Conventionally, this kind of vehicular information display device is known as a head-up display (an HUD). As for this HUD, there is known an art attempting to display a plurality of virtual images whose distances from the position of an eye of a driver are different from one another, through the use of a combiner provided on the surface of a front windshield and a plurality of floodlights (display boards) (e.g., see Patent Document 1).